That Day
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Aku benci dengan keramaian. Aku benci dengan semuanya. Dunia masih berputar tanpa aku. Ah, aku ingin mati. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyadarkanku/"Crona, buka matamu. Kau seharusnya melihat kenyataannya," bisik Kid. Check this out, dont forget to give me REVIEW! XD


**Disclaimer: punya Ohkubo Atsushi.**

**Aya Harukawa`s fic**

**Genre: Mystery/Supranatural**

**Rating: T**

**That Day  
**

* * *

Lapangan basket kini dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan para cewek yang sibuk memberi dukungan pada idola mereka. Dan juga dipenuhi oleh suara decitan sepatu yang sibuk bergesek ke sana ke mari. Bola berwarna _orange_ itu menggelinding ke sisi yang sebaliknya sehingga suara di sekitarnya semakin bertambah ribut. Sebagian berteriak senang, sebagian lagi panik. Kuperhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama dari lantai 2. Benar-benar menghabiskan waktu, pikirku.

Festival olahraga adalah hal yang ditunggu oleh siswa-siswa di sekolah ini. Bagiku hanya sebuah hari tanpa belajar. Cukup datang ke sekolah dan absen, lalu aku bisa pergi ke UKS, berpura-pura sakit dan tidur sampai pulang. Aku adalah orang yang pendiam, sehingga jarang ada orang yang mengenalku. Bagiku tidak masalah, asal mereka tidak menggangguku. Aku juga tidak suka keramaian. Keramaian membuatku ingin mati.

Benar. Aku ingin mati. Untuk apa hidup di dunia ini jika tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang membutuhkanmu? Anehnya, aku masih saja terus menjalani hidup yang membosankan ini. Mengulang hal yang sama setiap harinya. Begitu seterusnya.

_Krek.._

Aku mengintip melalui pintu UKS yang terbuka dan mendapati tempat itu padat bukan main. Tentu saja, aku lupa bahwa hari ini adalah festival olahraga, ada banyak orang terluka. Terkilir karena bermain bola misalnya. Sial. Aku pergi meninggalkan UKS dan mulai mencari tempat sepi. Sekitar setengah jam aku berputar-putar di belakang sekolah hingga akhirnya ide brilian melintas di benakku.

Gudang. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh gosip yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Aku tersenyum. Dasar orang-orang bodoh, mau seangker apapun pasti itu hanya tempat biasa. Untuk apa takut dengan tempat itu? Aku mendengus senang. Mungkin untuk seterusnya aku bisa numpang tidur di situ, pikirku lagi.

Seperti yang telah kuduga, tempat itu sumpek dan bau. Benar-benar tidak terurus. Pantas saja jika tempat ini dikatakan angker. Tempat kotor seperti ini pasti dihuni banyak setan. Kugelengkan kepalaku, saat telah menemukan tempat yang aman seperti ini aku malah mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

_Dasar, Crona bodoh!_

Suara itu lagi. Suara yang selalu terdengar saat aku sedang sendirian. Yang artinya aku selalu mendengar suara itu terus-menerus. Seringnya suara itu lebih suka memakiku daripada memuji. Kurasa aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

"Bisakah, kau tidak berisik ketika aku sedang tidur disini?"

Aku melonjat kaget. Seingatku aku tidak pernah berisik. Yang berisik itu suara dalam kepalaku.

"A-ano.. Maaf," kataku terbata.

Kulihat seorang anak lelaki bangkit dari ujung ruangan. Rambutnya hitam dan dihiasi garis putih yang terputus. Aku susah untuk mendeskripsikan rambutnya. Kulitnya putih dan iris matanya berwarna kuning keemasan. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi.

_Itu manusia, Bodoh!_

Suara di kepalaku terdengar lagi. Menyadarkanku akan situasinya.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik, ya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datar.

Apa dia bisa mendengar isi kepalaku? Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau, siapa?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia menatap balik. "Aku Kid. Dan sepertinya makhluk yang bersamamu itu benar-benar harus diajari sopan santun."

Aku terkesiap. Bahkan ia bisa tahu tentang hal itu. Jadi aku tidak gila kan?

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kid lagi.

"Eh?" aku melihatnya dengan nada bingung.

"Makhluk itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Aku ti-,"

_Ragnarok._

"-dak tahu. Eh?" Aku menatap pemuda itu lagi. Dia benar-benar bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus ya? Namun, ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia sepertinya. Bahkan ia tidak mau repot-repot bertanya tentang namaku.

Aku kesal. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini aku merasa kesal. Aku sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Saat orang-orang mulai mengabaikanku dan tidak menganggapku, aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi untuk kali ini aku merasa tersinggung. Dasar pemuda aneh.

"Hei, Crona. Kau benar-benar akan tidur disini?"

Aku terkesiap dan menoleh pada pemuda itu. Dia bahkan tahu namaku tanpa bertanya. Aku cukup yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah mendengar namaku di sekolah ini.

"Ragnarok yang memberitahuku," katanya lagi seolah-olah mengetahui kebingunganku.

Makhluk itu. Tentu saja. Aku tidak kaget saat ada yang bilang bahwa ada makhluk yang mengikutiku. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan jika aku disebut orang gila. Aku lebih memilih diikuti.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Kid lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya dapat mendengar suaranya."

Kid berjalan mendekatiku, matanya menatap seolah-olah menembusku. Aku merasa sedikit dingin di bagian belakang leher.

"Kau masih belum membuka matamu ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mundur beberapa langkah.

Kid semakin dekat denganku. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku. "Kau ingin mati, bukan?"

"A-apa?" aku merasa gelagatnya semakin aneh. Dan saat sadar, ia telah mengunci gerakanku.

Mataku membulat tak percaya saat ia mengeluarkan silet dari kantung bajunya dan menyilet pipiku. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Kuakui aku memang ingin mati. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat takut sekarang. Ia tersenyum. Ah, jika dalam situasi normal, ia pasti dapat menggaet banyak perempuan. Ia lebih ganteng dan keren dibandingkan dengan pemain basket tadi, Soul.

"Hen-hentikan," aku mencoba menghentikan kegilaannya, ketika dia mulai menyilet lagi leherku dengan perlahan.

Aku menangis menahan rasa sakit itu. Ketika darah mulai mengucur dari leherku. Ia kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang menakutkan.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku. Iya, kan?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku terbata ketika ia mulai menyilet lagi, kini disekitar daguku.

Rasanya laki-laki ini benar-benar ingin menghancurkan wajahku. Aku ingin berteriak, namun saat aku ingin melakukannya ia telah memutuskan pita suaraku. Aku menangis. Mungkin memang saatnya aku mati. Benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Itu tidak sakit kan? Crona, buka matamu. Kau seharusnya melihat kenyataannya," bisik Kid, aku muak dengannya.

"Kau sudah mati. Sejak tiga bulan lalu. Tidakkah kau sadar? Ketika orang-orang mulai mengacuhkanmu, bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli padamu. Mereka tidak dapat melihatmu."

Aku membuka mata. Dan menyadari tubuhku tidak berlumuran seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Kau bohong," kataku kasar. Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku.

_Kau memang sudah mati, Crona._

Suara itu lagi. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah mati. Aku belum mati. Aku hanya ingin mati. Ya, benar aku hanya ingin mati.

"Kau mati karena kecelakaan saat sedang bersama Maka. Tidakkah kau ingat? Aku adalah saksi mata saat itu. Dan aku terus melihatmu yang tidak sadar bahwa kau telah mati."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menolak semua yang telah mereka katakan.

"Kau harus pergi. Ini bukan duniamu lagi. Kau harusnya bersama Maka."

Kutatap Kid dengan sedih.

"Jika ini bukan duniaku, bisakah kau tunjukkan yang mana duniaku?"

Kid mengusap kepalaku. "Ragnarok yang akan menunjukkan jalanmu."

Saat itulah, aku melihatnya. Makhluk hitam yang mungkin selama ini selalu mengikutiku.

.

.

"Hei, kau darimana saja, Patty?" tanya seorang gadis pirang, Liz.

"Ah, tadi aku baru saja dari gudang. Hehehe," tawa Patty.

Liz langsung mengajak Patty pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dengar Patty, aku tahu kalau kau orang yang mudah penasaran. Namun, apapun yang terjadi jangan ke tempat itu. Disana ada Kid. Kau tahu dia, kan? Murid kelas tiga yang sering berada di gudang? Kata orang-orang dia itu gila. Dia sering berbicara sendiri. Jadi, jangan pernah kesana atau berhubungan dengan Kid. Kau mengerti?"

* * *

**Fin**

**A/N:** Lagi stres, malah nulis fic.. Tanpa pikir panjang malah langsung publish. Huaaa maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada. Jangan lupa tekan tombol biru dan ripiu fic ini XD**  
**


End file.
